


the pleasure of a private stroll

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Rhea isn't allowed to take strolls around Garreg Mach by herself, so she takes Catherine along.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	the pleasure of a private stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Rhea in the advice box: "I am more than capable of protecting myself from ruffians, but those around me tend to worry, and so I am often denied the pleasure of a private stroll."
> 
> Well, don't worry, Rhea. Here's your stroll.
> 
> Another fun fact that I found equally cute: Rhea doesn't like hot beverages so she doesn't like going to tea parties because she doesn't want to wait for it to cool down and seem rude. man i am in LOVE ,

There had been a persistent bird lingering outside of Rhea’s window, which was what originally prompted her to take a walk. It was gorgeous outside, and yes, she had work to do, but Garreg Mach had such beautiful green spaces, none of which she had the pleasure of exploring. 

“You are far too important to the monastery to be roaming about unprotected,” Seteth would say. The same rehearsed speech, every time, sounding more tired than the last. “I understand the need for privacy, but you have plenty of that in your bedroom. If you wish to walk outside, then one of the knights will escort you.”

“Seteth, do you not think it ridiculous that I, a grown woman, am ‘disallowed’ from walking outside without you holding my hand?”

Seteth frowned. “If you tire of my company, you are more than welcome to ask somebody else to take you.”

“I do not tire of your company,” Rhea said. However, she was getting a  _ little _ bit sick of him. When it came to church business, she was glad for his nagging nature, but when it came to wanting to have a joyful stroll, he was not good company. He did his best to make small talk, but it always ended up being about war or artillery or something else that Rhea was sick of speaking of. “Perhaps I will ask someone else, though, so that you might spend your time doing more important things.”

“If that is what you prefer...although, I do not find your happiness unimportant.” Rhea prepared for a rant, but Seteth spared her. “It’s a Sunday. You might find most of the Knights are unoccupied.”

Rhea thought it over. Alois was entertaining, but Shamir would be quiet enough to let Rhea enjoy her stroll in silence. But Rhea did want to have a bit of conversation, so perhaps Shamir was out of the question, too. And Gilbert was so stoic, it might have been like having another Seteth around.

“Catherine,” Rhea murmured. “Seteth, where might I find Catherine?”

“Only the Goddess knows, she never sits still. The training grounds? The dining hall?”

“Please, find her and summon her for me. And, if possible, could you clear out the courtyards north of the dining hall? I would prefer privacy.”

“Well...er, alright,” Seteth said. “I cannot help but wonder  _ why, _ but—”

“Privacy,” Rhea reminded.

“Ah. Right. Yes. Well, then, I’ll be off...”

* * *

Rhea tried not to pick favorites among the Knights, but Catherine was difficult to ignore. She was so dedicated, and so sweet, and so strong—Rhea wasn’t beneath teasing her, every now and again, just because it was easy. Catherine was stubborn, and bold, but easily embarrassed. Rhea knew quite well how Catherine felt about her, which made it even easier.

Rhea took great pleasure in seeing the surprised face Catherine was wearing when she came to the mess hall, where Rhea had summoned her to. “Lady Rhea, Seteth said you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, that is true.”

“...J-just me? By myself?”

“Is that a problem?”

Of course it wasn’t. Rhea watched Catherine flounder about for a bit, trying to find her words, before she finally said, “No! Not a problem at all. U-uh, how can I help you?”

“Seteth did not tell you? I was just looking for someone to join me on a stroll,” Rhea explained. “Of course, if you are currently occupied...”

“Never too occupied for you, Lady Rhea! Although...you really pulled out all the stops, huh? I saw Seteth taping off a few areas...”

They were drawing attention, standing in the dining hall. Rhea wished to dine with the students, too, but that day, she wanted to have a secluded walk. The fraternization could wait for another day. “I simply wished to take in the beauty of Garreg Mach in a more private manner. I hope I can look to you for protection.”

Catherine blushed like it was nothing. “Well, um...alright. Th-that’s fine. I’ll take care of you!”

“Much appreciated. Let us be on our way.” Rhea linked her arm through Catherine’s, her elbow touching the only part of Catherine’s arm that wasn’t covered by armor. Catherine was clearly trying her hardest to keep it together, but she couldn’t hide the little smile on her lips.

Rhea had intended to have a quieter walk around the grounds, but as they walked towards the closed off courtyard, she found herself unable to keep quiet. Catherine usually had a big mouth when Rhea saw her fraternizing with the other knights, but when it came to Rhea, she was strangely shy. It only took a few questions to coax her normal extroverted self out of its shell. She especially seemed to like talking about her knighthood—and she never hesitated to let Rhea know that she was dedicated. As if Rhea didn’t see it written all over the stupidly large grin on her face.

Of course, she wouldn’t complain. It was heartwarming, how open Catherine was about her appreciation and dedication. Catherine was gesturing excitedly with her hands, but she never unlinked her arm from Rhea’s. Eventually, Catherine was carrying the conversation all on her own, while Rhea got swept along in listening. They were walking slowly, leisurely, and it took them quite a while to circle all of the courtyards.

Rhea spotted a bench near the gazebo, and gently urged Catherine towards it. Catherine seemed reluctant to sit—always on her feet, of course—but she sat next to Rhea, finally unlinking their arms. Catherine seemed unsure of what to do with herself, then, one hand on the hilt of her sword and the other fiddling with the necklace she was wearing.

“Thank you for accompanying me, Catherine,” Rhea said. She placed her hand over Catherine’s, the hand that was on Thunderbrand. Catherine relaxed, then stiffened again.

“It’s over already? I mean—ah, you’re welcome...”

“Do not worry. We can sit and chat for a while longer,” Rhea said, laughing. “I enjoy your company. You truly are a joy to be around.”

“Really? Man. Shamir acts like she can’t wait to have me get lost.” Catherine grinned. The hand at her throat dropped to her thigh, her fingers drumming. Rhea wound their fingers together. It was through Catherine’s glove, but Catherine reacted with a start anyway. Still, she just kept talking, like nothing had happened. “It-it means a lot to hear that from you. Saying that you enjoy my company, I mean. I didn’t really do much but talk your ear off...and you said you wanted a quiet stroll. Damn it! I wasn’t even thinking. Sorry.”

Goddess, how much clearer did Rhea have to make it? “No need to apologize. I like hearing you talk. You have such a...captivating voice.”

Rhea moved closer. A subtle move, but their thighs were pressing against each other. Catherine spread her legs when she sat, and it looked as if she was about to close them out of surprise, but she didn’t want to move her leg away from Rhea’s. Once again, she resorted to talking. “N-now I just feel like you’re teasing me. I can’t sing or anything, if that’s what you mean. I mean, I can, but not all that well...ask the professor. She doesn’t seem too pleased at my performances in the choir.” Rhea hummed in response, her thumb running over the back of Catherine’s hand. “But, I do talk a hell of a lot, so if you like my voice, you’re in luck! Because, um...I talk a lot. Which I’ve already said.”

“Catherine.”

“Yes?”

“Do you tend to ramble when you get nervous?”

“Nervous? Hah! I’m never nervous!”

“Does it make you nervous when I hold your hand?”

“No, n-nothing makes me nervous,” Catherine insisted. Rhea slipped Catherine’s glove off, giving her the chance to feel the light sheen of sweat on Catherine’s hand. She held it anyway, looking up at Catherine with a demure smile. “...I’m  _ not _ nervous. Just, a bit edgy, maybe?”

“Oh...is it me?”

“No! You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m glad, then. Would it make you nervous if I were to kiss you?”

Catherine was looking at Rhea with her lips parted in pure confusion. Had she truly not seen it coming? Well, Rhea would make it nice and clear for her. Catherine was too dumbstruck to answer, so Rhea went in for the kill, cradling the back of Catherine’s head so it was easier to reel her in for a kiss. Catherine didn’t respond at first, sending the slightest bit of worry through Rhea, but then Catherine came to her senses and kissed back. Rhea was surprised at how gentle Catherine was capable of being. She moved as if Rhea would break if she kissed any harder.

When Rhea pulled away, Catherine had that same starstruck look on her face. “I have always wanted to do that,” Rhea admitted. She wasn’t being dishonest at all. Catherine was far too kissable for Rhea to ignore her urges. “Thank you. For letting me. Please, kiss me again.”

Catherine nodded, determined. She craned her neck down to give Rhea another kiss, showing none of her prior reluctance. She was confident, a bit sloppy, gasping with excitement when Rhea opened her mouth wider. Rhea wanted to test the waters, see how much of her fantasy she could bring to life. Catherine said nothing when Rhea held her hip, but when Rhea’s hand started to slip up the hem of her shirt, Catherine ended the kiss, clearing her throat. “Um, Lady Rhea? I don’t mean to question your intelligence, or anything—because you clearly know this already—but we’re outside. Where people can see us.”

“Seteth has already indicated to everyone else that this area is off-limits, no? Why worry?”

“Well, y’know...rowdy students. If someone passes by...”

“They were given their warning. Besides, if someone sees us, they’ll be quite powerless to stop us,” Rhea informed. “Wouldn’t that be exciting? If someone were to catch us?”

Rhea decided to proceed without an answer, give Catherine a bit of time to mull it over. While she did, though, Rhea would keep going. Catherine didn’t protest, letting Rhea push her back on the bench. Rhea was straddling Catherine in quite the convenient position, but she already had a plan in mind, and it was a little more facial in nature. “Exciting,” Catherine repeated, in awe. “Lady Rhea, I think you might be going crazy...”

“You’ll see what I mean. If you’ll allow me to show you,” Rhea said. She left the ball in Catherine’s court, looking down with questioning eyes.

For a moment, Rhea thought Catherine would protest. Catherine took a good look around the gazebo, shifting beneath Rhea. Then, she nodded. “Okay. Show me.”

“Excellent. Don’t lift a finger. I’ll take care of everything,” Rhea said. With what she had in mind, there was very little she had to do. She slid her hands up the low hem of her dress in order to take her panties off, throwing them to the grass. Catherine watched her, laying back just as she was told to do. Rhea got more of a reaction when she pulled Catherine’s pants down, though; Catherine mumbled Rhea’s name, looking down with surprise. “Rest your head, dear.”

“Sorry,” Catherine said. She relaxed into the bench, licking her lips in anticipation.

“There you are,” Rhea said. She lifted herself up, pulling her dress out of the way so that her cunt was exposed. There was a bit of a breeze outside, bringing an unfamiliar sensation between Rhea’s legs. As nice as it felt, Rhea was waiting to feel something else. She turned herself so that she had a better view of Catherine’s lower half, straddling Catherine’s face. “You know what to do next, right?”

Catherine didn’t respond. Her hands cupped Rhea’s ass cheeks, spreading her open so that she could taste every inch. Rhea trembled when she felt Catherine’s tongue on her. Catherine’s determination showed even through her mouth. She lapped at Rhea with firm, broad strucks, her hands gripping Rhea harder the more she got into it. Rhea bowed her head; it was getting more difficult to stay upright. More than that, she knew that Catherine was surely aroused by then, if she hadn’t been all along.

Rhea was pleased to find that Catherine was indeed wet, shaking ever-so slightly as Rhea drew nearer. Rhea started with her fingers rather than her tongue, running her finger over Catherine’s slit. Catherine stalled for a second, then went right back to licking at Rhea, distracting herself by forcing her tongue inside. 

“So eager, Catherine,” Rhea remarked. Then again, she was quite eager herself. She couldn’t help anchoring her hips down, trying to grind harder against Catherine’s face and get her deeper inside.

A girl like her deserved to be rewarded, Rhea decided. She pressed two fingers into Catherine, then used her tongue to circle her clit. Catherine groaned in relief, her hips jerking upwards. Rhea followed Catherine’s pace. She wasn’t used to being so sloppy, so unreserved, but it felt nice to reciprocate Catherine’s love so openly—or, perhaps, out in the open.

The thrill of being outdoors didn’t escape Rhea, not at all. If anything, it only made her more excited. Why be locked away in some bedroom when she could have Catherine on the bench, in the open, wherever she wanted? She wasn’t completely mindless, she knew she had responsibilities and a reputation, but for a few brief moments, she longed to be caught. She wanted someone to see her and Catherine, making love as if nobody else was there. Rhea didn’t even want to bother being quiet; she flicked her tongue over Catherine’s clit until Catherine couldn’t hold back her moans.

“Lady Rhea,” Catherine said, her voice muffled by Rhea’s thighs. “Be careful, or someone might come by...!”

“It’s fine, Catherine. Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted?” Once again, Rhea didn’t wait for a response. She knew how much Catherine had wanted to touch her, to taste her. “Don’t worry about such things. Just enjoy yourself, won’t you?”

Catherine was certainly enjoying herself. Rhea’s honey had to have been dripping down her chin by then, she was licking and sucking so ravenously. Her bare hand reached forward, mimicking Rhea and seeking out her clit. Rhea felt the tingle run up her spine and straight to her head when Catherine’s finger touched her there, her vision going a bit cloudy. Catherine was rough, but she touched with such care, such adoration. Rhea nearly melted in her hands, but she forced herself to keep going.

Trying to match Catherine’s energy, Rhea gripped Catherine’s thigh with her free hand. The two fingers she had inside of Catherine were moving quickly, almost frantically, hooked slightly so that Rhea could brush against Catherine’s g-spot. Catherine’s leg bent, as if she wanted to hold Rhea’s head there, but forced herself to hold back. Rhea had no intention on moving, anyway. Every time her fingers went in deep, Catherine would whimper into her, sending the most beautiful sensation through her.

Rhea’s heartbeat began to quicken when she heard footsteps. Catherine must not have noticed, because she merely pulled Rhea’s hips closer, trying to lap up every drop of her. Rhea decided to keep her distracted; it wouldn’t be good if Catherine panicked. Rhea wrapped her lips around Catherine’s clit, sucking softly. The footsteps sounded nearer, but Catherine drowned out the sound with her moans. Rhea wondered if they were close enough to see, or if they merely heard. She wondered who it was, what they had expected to see. But, gods, if they had seen her—the archbishop, the beacon of purity, the moral standard—if they had seen her doing something so deplorable on monastery grounds...what a rush!

Rhea thought she heard whispers, but it might have been wishful thinking. Either way, she wanted to keep Catherine occupied, and wanted to give her potential listeners a bit of a show. Her fingers went faster, her tongue prodded Catherine’s clit as she sucked at her. Catherine was breathing harder, her lips and tongue and fingers were getting wilder. Rhea let out her own cries of joy, grinding her hips against Catherine’s face. “Just like that, Catherine...you’re doing so well,” Rhea praised.

Catherine mewled happily, her leg tensing next to Rhea’s face. She rolled her hips upwards, and Rhea bore down, soaking in the sounds of Catherine’s climax. Catherine made the most gorgeous sounds—and she said she wasn’t a good singer? Rhea would have paid to hear her cry out like that, so melodious and sweet.

As satisfying as it was to hear Catherine, Rhea wasn’t quite finished yet. Catherine slowed down a bit as she finished, but Rhea kept moving her hips against Catherine’s face. “A little bit more,” Rhea insisted. “Oh, please, Catherine, give me a bit more, darling.”

Catherine was reinvigorated almost instantly. Rhea rested her forehead against Catherine’s thigh, biting her lip. If the passersby were still near, Rhea couldn’t hear them over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Catherine’s finger was massaging her clit roughly, her tongue was firm against Rhea’s inner walls. It became more difficult for Catherine to keep up as Rhea started to ride her face faster, but Catherine did her damndest.

Rhea came loudly, holding onto Catherine’s leg for dear life. Catherine couldn’t keep her tongue inside of Rhea anymore, her hips were bucking too wildly. Catherine’s face must have been a wreck by then; no matter how fast she went, Rhea still needed more of Catherine. It took awhile for her to tire out, but when she finally felt satisfied, she lifted her heavy body off of Catherine’s face, turning around so she could give her knight a kiss.

Catherine seemed totally blissed out, her prior excitement all drained out of her. Rhea kissed her, and Catherine kissed back, but she was mostly letting Rhea do all of the heavy lifting. Rhea pulled back with a giggle, wiping her quim off of Catherine’s face with her thumb. “My, my. Did I exhaust you, my love?”

“I think someone passed by,” Catherine said. Ah, so she  _ did _ notice. She hadn’t reacted at all. “Holy—what if we got caught? Oh, man. My heart is racing...that was nuts. I think I’m dreaming.”

“That was fun, was it not? Thank you for joining me on my walk.”

“This, um...this isn’t what you and Seteth do on your walks, too, is it?”

Goodness, what an adorable girl. Rhea almost felt bad for doing something like that with her in public. Almost. “No. Just you. And, if you don’t mind, I’d like you to escort me on another walk after dinner...”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme ahhhh plug my twitter again @cathrheas


End file.
